herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Black
Captain Augustus Black is one of the main characters of the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures. He's the leader of Section 13, a secret government organization that hunts down worldwide criminals. He's an old friend of Jackie, though they haven't seen each other for six years. In the first episode, Black contacts Jackie and takes him to Section 13, asking the archeologist to temporarily consult against the Dark Hand. Soon Jade and Uncle are also involved into the magical affair, and Black assist the Chans many times for the remainder of the series, especially against the main threats of each season. Initially Black didn't believe in anything magical until he first saw Shendu in flesh and blood. After this he tries to report the existence of magic to his superiors, leading them to question his sanity. Often he's talked down by Uncle when he tries to combat magical threats with technology, no matter how many times Uncle insists that "magic must defeat magic". Black also served Interpol before moving to Section 13. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who is best known for voicing as Eugene H. Krabs in the Spongebob Squarepants series. Personality Upon the first meeting, Captain Black is portrayed as very serious, very work oriented, and very intimidating. He was not without humor, although it was a dry sense of humor, but humor nonetheless. He tends to try and be helpful to Jackie and his family, only to be rejected by Uncle and his "Magic Must Defeat Magic!" claim. History Background There is little to no known information about Captain Black. In the first episode, he was revealed to be part of Interpol after Jackie left. He also had been working secretly at Section 13 during the time Jackie was his partner. Captain Augustus Black is an old friend of Jackie Chan and the leader of the government organization known as Section 13. When the Dark Hand displayed an interest in ancient artifacts (actually Shendu's talismans), Black recruited his old friend Jackie as a consultant, but soon Jackie, his niece Jade and his Uncle all became personally embroiled in combat against Shendu and other magic-wielding forces. Black assists the characters of the show many times throughout the series, especially against each season's main threat. Before revealing to Jackie he was head of Section 13, Black was an agent of INTERPOL (An agency aiding law enforcement around the world). He admits he's separated Section 13 in secret. When he left INTERPOL is a mystery. Likely within the six years he's been vacant from Jackie's life. Originally a non-believer of magic, Captain Black was instantly converted when he saw Shendu in person which does create some problems when he attempts to gain special permission for missions and equipments from his superiors against supernatural threats, since they believe that Black has become senile. In Rumble in the Big House, a psychiatrist was sent to examine him. Black is also a fan of James Bond and Elvis Presley (he's used James Bond's codename, 007, when using a code for his locked doors, and once stated that the only king he bows to wears Blue Suede Shoes, a reference to the Elvis song of the same name). Captain Black was born on October 27, 1959, making him age 41 in the beginning of the show. When Jade's future self revisited the past, she revealed some information on Capt. Black in the future. In the future, Capt. Black gets relocated to the east coast to head the newly created, Section 14, passing on the mantle of Section 13 leader to Jade. Powers and Abilities As head of Section 13, Captain Black has control over most of the organization's day-to-day operations and he is shown to have excellent leadership over his subordinates. He is moderately skilled in hand-to-hand combat being able to perform basic punches, blocks, and dodges. However, he is not afraid to use weapons or Talisman magic if the situation is dire. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Secret Agents Category:Big Good Category:Supporters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Benefactors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Officials Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright